bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death's Head Legion
The Death's Head Legion is an army made up of Arrancar, Hollow, rogue Shinigami/exiles, Vizard, Bounts, Quincy, and Demons/Diabolus. They are lead by Sadow Yatsumaru, who is ressurected after his death at the hands of Yuzuru Akiraka. They are secretly funded by the Gentleman. Members and Positions/Ranks *'Sadow Yatsumaru - Leader, Commanding-Officer' Sadow is the head and mind of the Death's Head Legion, having used the resources provided by the Gentleman to amass a powerful army capable of rivalling Sosuke Aizen's in numbers as well as being more powerful. He is proud of his accomplishments, though unbeknownst to him he is merely being manipulated by the Gentleman for the latter's own personal gain. He has been ressurected from his previous death at the hands of Yuzuru Akiraka for the very purpose of leading the Death's Head Legion against the Soul Society. Unknowingly to him, the Gentleman had Lady Kanpu insert a chip in his brain that gave him a small amount of control over Sadow. *'Lady Kanpu - Top Researcher and Scientist, Head of Medical Facility' Lady Kanpu is the one who lead the team of skilled scientists and physicians to ressurect Sadow Yatsumaru. Afterwards, she is ordered to be the first under Sadow's command, though her fascination with the man goes deeper than mere business. She is devoutly loyal to him, and while she isn't fond of the project she is in nor the Gentleman for that matter, she puts up with them to be closer to Sadow. Her wealth added with her skills in the fields of science, medical Kido, and healing are vital to the success of the Legion. *'General Bane - Commander and General of assault tactics' Bane is an Arrancar with a very high tolerance for pain and quick regenerative rate. His body is composed of long, tendril-like nerves that connect to his head. He often hides his form behind a shell of massive plate armour with a variety of advanced, technologically-based weaponry cached inside of it. He has immense strength, and serves as Sadow's right hand when it comes to tactics and decisive maneuvers regarding the troops. He is very mysterious, and confides with no one about his personal feelings. The most anyone knows about him is that he is a man of duty and honour, though he is willing to have his subordinates do un-honourable killing rather than himself. On the inside, Bane is extremely religious and disciplined, and sees the act of war he is destined to commit as a hope of redemption for a past sin. *'Commander Tao - Commander of infiltration, shock trooper' Tao is a silent infiltrator and observer of battles. Before joining the Death's Head Legion, he served as an information broker regarding battles and conflicts, his perfect memory and ability to transmit the visual perception of the fight to others served valuable to his career. When Sadow approached him, he offered him untold amounts of money to be the Legion's infiltrator and spy and, when the moments asked for it, soldier. Devoutly loyal to a cause he takes up, Tao is firm and unwavering in his duties. What notes him as different from the others is his Dissociative Personality Disorder, or split personalities. Tao has two, equally dominant, personalities: a "light side", or Ying, and a "dark side", or Yang. He claims Tao is not his birth name but a symbolic codename since his entire existance altogether embodies equality, or the Taoist belief of "Ying and Yang". His personalities seem to disagree with eachother often though, both inhabiting the same physical form, share common goals and will work together regardless of their different personal tastes. They have even come to a sort of agreement in terms of fighting: whereas his Yang side is right-handed, his Ying side is left handed. Thus, both personalities seem to be present at the same time always, simply covering one half of the body. They have trained to the point where both identities can control their halves while, simultaneously, working together mentally to function like a trained, lethal assassin. This also makes them a deadly pair as they can wield their sword with either hand. Tao is a human, and he gained his powers of physically bonding with his environment (more like melding) so that he can enter walls and ground quickly when at risk. However, if he is struck his power immediately turns off. To turn it back on, he must focus on it for a moment without being attacked. This can prove troublesome if he is already bonded to something, having physically nailed himself to it. *'Warrant Officer Shuufuu - Warrant Officer, head of postal services of Legion, attendant and aide to Sadow' Shuufuu is one of the two comic-relief characters of the Legion. Despite their tactics and goals, Shuufuu is loyal to the Death's Head cause simply because Sadow gave her life meaning as well as saved her from dying of starvation. While lacking any real skills, whether it be combat-oriented or otherwise, Sadow put her to work as a messenger and aide. Because of her display at organization, Sadow allowed her to head the postal service of the Legion, relaying messages and packages between members. She has shown to be devoutly loyal to Sadow, namingly, and hinted an infatuation for him. When it comes to fighting, she proves to be completely incompetent and cowardly, choosing to either hide in debris or pretend to already be dead. When neither of those work, she resorts to begging. *'Scout-Captain Takajou - Falconer, Captain of the Scouting Division' Captain of the Scouting Division, Takajou (as his name states) keeps a pet Falcon with him most of the time that he uses to scout out ahead before the fleet moves or traverse a battlefield to get information on what's going on or look for someone. He does this by having spiritually connected with the creature, allowing him to see through it's vision and hear what it hears. For the most part, Takajou is quiet and isolated. When confronted, however, he proves to be extremely paranoid and socially-deprived. His only real companion and source of company is his Falcon. If the creature is wounded or killed, Takajou himself suffers a great deal of pain, both emotional and physical due to his connection with it. *'Commander Tenketsu - Acrobatic Assassin, Commander of the Assassin Division' Tenketsu is an acrobatic gymnist and performer who using dancing techniques and agility in combination with flexibility to dish out a lethally effective way of dispatching waves of enemies. She leads an entire division of dancing assassins, each modelling their skills to match hers. Not only do their dances prove distracting to their enemies, but they also provide rhythm for their attacks. Another tactic Tenketsu and her division employ is keeping their spiritual pressure resonating under the ground so that they can read when enemies may be closing in and one of them doesn't see them via the movements being felt on the ground. Tenketsu relies on this due to her blindness, though her fellow "performers" merely mimic her tactics whilst wearing special helmets that block their sight. Their main weakness is that they cannot detect anything in the air, so an aerial attack would be devastatingly effective against them. *'Ground-Assault Commander Yuurei - Commander of ground assault "Phantom" Division' The "Phantom" Commander Yuurei is a Bount who's Doll resides within himself in the form of the ability to become complete transparent and able to shift through physical objects (except for ground). Unfortunately, this also means he must shift through his clothing when he uses his ability, thus making him nude whenever he has to use it. For this reason, he has embraced nudity as a part of his lifestyle and is perfectly willing to fight naked. He, rather comically, shocked Sadow by this when he was recruited; upon Sadow entering a bath house/massage therapy clinic to meet him, he greeted Sadow while standing completely nude in front of him. He seems to be quite proud of his transparency ability, which is mostly the reason why he took up nudism to begin with, and is very often flirtatious with women. In battle, he actively enjoys employing his ability and using it to a tactical advantage. *'Ground-Assault Commander Mugen - Commander of ground assault "Hellraiser" Division' Mugen, also known as the "Never-Ending Killer", is a sociopathic murderer who leads a viscious, bloodthirsty pack of equally-psychotic madmen. His Bount ability, similar to Yuurei's, manifests itself as the ability to not only survive wounds that would kill any normal man, but also regenerate and procreate asexually from those wounds. To demonstrate; if his arm gets cutoff, not only will it grow back but the arm will grow a body which is controlled by him. In the division there are three bodies, one acting as the Commander. Despite this extremely powerful ability, it has a fatal weakness: neither he nor his clones can survive water. If they come into contact with it, it would have the same effect as coming into contact with sulfuric acid. *'Archer-Captain Senbu - Captain of Quincy Division' Senbu is the Captain of the Quincy Archer Division, leading them with a vigorous Quincy pride worn on the armour of a warrior seeking vengeance for past atrocities. He was originally a frontier-fighter of Hollows who was offered a chance to join the Legion and take part in a "crusade" against the Soul Society, partially because of what they did to the Quincies. Now Senbu seeks only the destruction of the Gotei 13, letting fighting Hollow take a backseat to his current mission. *'Leviatán - Hollow' A massive Hollow, Leviatán was captured by the Legion and forced into submission by the beasmaster, Rusui. The creature serves the beastmaster as his first-line attacker, able to dish out devastating amounts of damage to an enemy fortress. Instead of legs, it possesses what appears to be large, rigid tentacles. It has clawed hands and large, rows of fangs in it's maw with a double-set of black, beady eyes. It's Hollow Hole location is unknown. *'Shi - Shock Trooper' The flamboyant and flashy "Renegade Reaper", Shi, is an envious mass-murderer who chases after Sadow's title of "Grim Reaper". He maintains a firm belief that a true Grim Reaper must wield a scythe, like in the stories. He joins the Legion for, and openly boasts, to kill Sadow. Sadow manages to appeal to Shi's ego, which mirrors Sadow's before his death, by promising to relinquish his status of reaper over to Shi if they win the war; his partaking in the slaughter being the ink on the paper. Shi eagerly agrees to this, but continues to boast of his superiority to Sadow (though many disregard him as a mere Sadow-wannabe who has no skill in comparison to their leader). In battle, Shi is relentless and openly insults and taunts his opponent while keeping on the offensive, completely blind to anything other than waylaying on his target. This, most often, leaves him open to attack from either sides or from behind. He is also aware of the feminine look of his pink hair, and insists that it's merely to "keep (my) mother happy". *'Setsudanki - Shock Troopers' The Setsudanki are a special squad of contract-mercenaries that specialize in guerilla warfare. They have been hired by Sadow to act as Shock Troopers, armed with their signature "Kido-Acid Bullets", bullets filled with a Kido-made acid that are fired from a variety of modern-day guns. The group are quiet and reserved and are particularly brutal, fashioning themselves as descendants of King Xerxes' "Immortals". *'Natsudori and Fuyudori - Aerial Assault Troopers' Natsudori and Fuyudori are twin "Harpies", a subspecies of a distant race of beast-people. How Sadow recruited them is unknown as they are only shown during the battle. They are both capable of long-distance flight with quick maneuvering as well as control over opposing elements; Natsudori can manipulate fire, whereas Fuyudori can manipulate ice. Both sisters are very snobby and will often insult their opponents. They have a habit of finishing eachother's sentences, much like Tao's dual-personalities, and they work in tangent when fighting to bring down their opponents. They often like teasing Shi due to his narcissistic personality and pink hair, but are respectful to Sadow, though they don't mind jesting after he leaves or has issued an order. *'Teuchi - Executioner, Prison Warden, Shock Trooper' The handler of prisoners and the jail, Teuchi is a southern-accented man of muscular build who wields a pair of gauntlets with electrical whips that can retract from each. He wears a metal mask to hide a facial disfigurement. The whips he uses carry extreme, lethal force, capable of slicing through steel and burning wounds onto others. He holds a strict discipline to his jails, and regularly beats those who go out of line. As a Shock Trooper, Teuchi is merciless, and delights in adding prisoners to his jails to the extent that he threatens those who threaten his "new blood", especially comrades. He doesn't often converse with many of his teammates, and Shuufuu expresses fear and anxiety when tasked with going down to the jails. *'Spieler - Bombardment Assault Corps' Spieler is a Bount who's Doll is a Violin that, when played, can summon forth energy-based blades, animals, etc. to a destructive degree. She usually practices with it when not in battle, but when in battle, becomes an explosion-obsessed maniac bent on causing as much havoc and devastation as she can. She is otherwise very reserved, cold, quiet, and polite. She acts like an ordinary rich girl who tirelessly plays her instrument. She speaks with a German accent, and can speak the language though usually only does so to curse at someone. *'Jikoku - Shock Trooper' Jikoku is a speed-oriented fighter, able to move at quick speeds nearly undetectable by the trained eye. Apparently, he lost his right eye due to an accident while running. The ability is a part of his Shikai, though since it's a constant-release Zanpakuto he is almost always quick of foot though has trained himself to walk as slow as possible, which makes him seem like he's marching in a hurry. He is quick to tease opponents on their slow reaction time compared to him and will often flirt with any nearby women as well as drink whenever alcohol is nearby. Like with the Harpie Sisters, it is unknown how Sadow managed to persuade Jikoku to join his cause, as his first appearance is during the battle. *'Sayuu - Shock Trooper' A master at crafting man-sized puppets for battle, Sayuu is able to control them via linking parts of his Spiritual Pressure within the core of each one, manipulating their movements with his mind. He controls an entire squad of these, each crafted with different, hidden varieties of weapons for different purposes. As for Sayuu himself, he holds a cynical, nihilistic view of the world and doesn't seem to care about any atrocitity he commits as he believes reality itself is but a simple illusion, and that morality is simply a feeble attempt at denying that fact. He, like several others, have unexplained reason for why he joined the Legion though he implies during the battle that it's so he can "wakeup" from the dream that is reality. *'Oliver - Shock Trooper' Oliver is an English Fencer with a deep fascination over art and swordsmanship. He will often compliment his opponent on their sword skills and, if they haven't any, their appearance or manners or anything else about their person that he finds admirable. After exchanging flattery, he often challenges people to one-on-one fair duels. He loathes ranged weapons and Kido, fancying that swords are the classical, artistic approach to battle and even goes on that it can manifest as a form of artistic expression. He wields a cutlass-like sword with Fencing skills aimed to quickly maneuver through defenses and pierce through the enemy. If his enemy is still alive but dying, he'll compliment them once more and gives him his best wishes in the afterlife they meet next. Overall, Oliver proves to be a gentleman, a noble fighter, and a charmer. *'Dominic - Propaganda Specialist, Demoralizer' Dominic is a proud yet cowardly Priest who is brought up by Sadow under the dillusion that he is the next coming of the Messiah, ready to bring out a harsh Apocalypse to the sinners of the Soul Society. On the Zeppelins, he is carried in a glass box by several cords to observe the carnage and use his loudspeakers to boom out propaganda and speeches to demoralize the enemy soldiers and rally their own. He has no fighting skills whatsoever, and screams for help when he is in danger. Unbeknownst to him, Sadow merely uses him as bait for those capable of removing him from the Zeppelin (to remove him from his guarded cords would be seen as an impressive act of skill). In this way, Sadow is fishing for those who are strong enough to break through his defenses while Dominic is the worm, which best describes his personality anyway. *'Terasu - Commander of Kido Division' Terasu is the Commander of the Kido Division due to his affinity and aptittude with the art. He is usually always seen in bandages and with an eyepatch due to the injuries caused from backlashes. He is usually very reflective and tries to learn all he can from situations. Sadow had to break him out of captivity when he was binded and locked up in an asylum, though why is uncertain. Terasu joins the Legion out of debt to Sadow. He also seems to be one of the few who regrets having to slaughter so many in the war, lamenting about it through Kido-made chimes. *'Sutego - Shock Trooper' Sutego is a deformed, hunchback warrior of little fame other than tales from the land he is from that span over his tragic childhood abandonment where he was placed on a mountain side to die. He was, out of pity, taken home by what seemed like a happy man and his wife. But throughout the years, the stress of raising a deformed child grew on him and he began drinking heavily every night, lashing out at their adopted son often. Some tales say either Sutego ran away or killed them. Either way, he is now currently a pleasure-seeking man of thrills, be it killing or women/money. Sadow promised him the spoils of war as well as the fame of participating if he joined his legion, to which he eagerly accepted. *'Nokogiri - Shock Trooper' A tall, muscular man with a body made of hard stone, Nokogiri wields a double-sided sword which is massive compared to others. He wields it with great speed and accuracy. Personality-wise, he is very much like the former Espada Yammy, very boastful of his strength and power but quick to anger. To convince him to join the Legion, Sadow gave many compliments to his power and expressed how he'd be a great "asset to the team." Due to his rock-like body, he is virtually indestructible. However, his own sword can cut/stab him easily. Thus, one who can redirect his own sword against him would have a chance at beating him. *'Tennen - Bodyguard, Shocktrooper' A complete airhead (hence her name), Tennen is almost completely oblivious to her surroundings. She believes the Death's Head Legion is a club, that the Soul Society is their rivals, and that the battle they are waging is a sports match between the two. She is often shown as a sensitive, tired girl who's head hurts when she "thinks too hard", in reality when she is being lectured or something is being explained to her. She hole-heartedly believes in her first assumptions, and is quite weak physically. The only reason she is invited to join at all is because of her ability to make objects she throws fly through the air at high velocities. Thus, anything with any relative weight can be a weapon. However, she is not good at fighting at all for the sight of blood makes her feint (whereas she thinks it was a dream afterward.) Due to her weak disposition she is mainly kept at Sadow's side as a "bodyguard", though in truth he is trying to protect her out of pity. He keeps her around for her power, but tries to keep her out of the fighting when at all possible. Sayuu admires how she sleeps often, as it is a hobby he also has. Oliver and Jikoku often treat her as a little sister, and Terasu seems to believe there is more to her than meets the eye: either she knows far more than she lets on, or there is something dormant inside her that is more powerful than he can sense. *'Ryoushi - Tracker, Scout, Beast Handler, Shocktrooper' Ryoushi is the handler of the animals for the Death's Head Legion as well as an expert Tracker and Hunter. At times, she can serve as a Shocktrooper along with her packs of trained combat dogs. She is kind to all animals and loyal to her superiors, dutiful to the objectives assigned to her. She belongs to the same beast-race as the Harpie Twins, hers being a subrace of dogs. Her senses are very acute and trained and her swordsman skills are not to be underestimated. *'Kumo - Shock Trooper' Kumo is an Arrancar who takes the form of a half-spider, half-humanoid. She is very manipulative and flirtatious as well as sadistic, viewing the pain her victims endure as them "bonding" in a sick, twisted portrayal of love. She outright states all of her loves never survive a first night with her. Regardless, Sadow entices her into joining through managing to resist her poison or, in her view, survive her love. This has won him her loyalty, dedication, and affection though many try to avoid her as she is not particularly fond of crowds and has a dark sense of humour. She is very skilled and spinning resilient webs and can use these to tactical effect in battle, making intricate traps and ambush points. *'Atama - Inventor' Atama is a brilliant scientist and inventor, crafting most, if not all, of the Legion's war machines such as the spiked missiles and spiked mace-grenades. He wears an eyepatch, like Jukaku, and has long, white hair that is put into a ponytail. He seems to be considerably old as his hair has greyed over years and his face is starting to wrinkle. He seems to be of German heritage as he speaks in a German accent, like Spieler. He is very proud of his inventions but acts in an orderly, formal, business-only manner. He enjoys impressing his "employer", Sadow, with his new additions to the Legion-armoury. Unknown to most others, under Atama's eyepatch is a personally-constructed laser-defense weapon. *'Tasekai - Spy, Shock Trooper' Tasekai is a shape-changing Diabolus, most often taking the form of a regular, mangy dark-skinned human with matty, long brown hair and hazel eyes. He is able to shape into any person's appearance after merely seeing them once, but cannot change into their clothes unless they are around for him to wear. He is, visibly, an outgoing, friendly person but, in truth, can prove to be a very deceptive and cunning person, perfectly willing to deceive others when it's in his best interest. He is recruited by Sadow under the promise of a better life with more food and luxury than in his usual, impoverished one.